The Big Four
by mansi03
Summary: Pitch is back he is stronger than ever before and his threats are not only towards the guardians or the children...but to the world. - yes another big four fan-fiction...but i plan to make this one darker and well...more realistic...i mean imagine fear taking over the world, like REALLY it would be horrible...so i hope you enjoy!
1. prolouge

**Prologue **

My name is Jack Frost. I'm a guardian, the guardian of fun. There used to be days when people didn't believe in me…could not hear me or see me. But now it has been four years since I became a guardian and kids all over the world believe in me. I've got great friends North, Bunnymud, Tooth and Sandy or as you all know them: Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy, The Easter Bunny and The Sandman.

Not your usual group of friends but hey, we guardians have to stick together. And it's been great ever since we defeated Pitch four years ago. He has not threatened us or the children since. Everything was right with the world….that's what I thought until I saw the lights in the sky…


	2. Chapter 1

_okay guys this the first fanfiction i have ever written... so excuse he bad writing. i would defiantly LOVE reviews...so enjoy!_

**JACK**

It was summer time. The sky was filled with the melodious tune sung by the birds. But the sky was blocked by the green leaves of every tree. All the plants were in full bloom, even the pond which was always empty was occupied by ducks who welcomed summer. And of course, Jack saw little kids running around looking like they were having the time of their loves. Yes, it was defiantly summer, everyone loved it.

Well, everyone except a certain boy with ice blue eyes and white hair, who was hiding himself in the greenery of the trees. Jack was not a big fan of summers. No snow, no frost, no sledding and no snowball fights. But looking at the kids having so much fun he could not help but feel happy, after all, he was the guardian of fun. Still, he figured he could go to Australia later….never mind, here was a good gust of wind now.

It always felt amazing when the wind lifted him up into the sky. Even after over 321 years of doing it, it still felt like he was at the top of the world. He laughed as he went high above the clouds, loving the feeling of the wind on his face. Jack entered the night sky to find it lit up with millions of tine diamonds. He smiled at the view. It's amazing how something's never lose their brilliance no matter how many times you see them.

And that's when Jack knew something was very wrong.

Jack grip on his staff tightened as the night sky lit up with purple and green lights. For a normal person that would have been a beautiful sight, but for Jack that was a danger sign. He quickly picked up the pace and rushed towards the lights as fast as he could. Jack tried to convince himself that it must be just a small problem, maybe North just needed help with Christmas. But Jack couldn't shake off that tingling feeling that kept telling him that he was back.

Jack must have been really lost in his thoughts, because before he knew it, he almost crashed into a snow-capped mountain. He was close now. The harsh coldness of the north did not bother him, in fact, he embraced the coldness. And then there it was, North's workshop, looking as majestic as ever.

Though everything looked fine there was an essence of trouble lingering in the air. And that's when he realized- he couldn't hear the usual tinkering that always happened inside these walls. Defiantly not a good sign.

Jack swiftly flew inside only to find out that they did in fact, have a huge problem.

The place was a horrible mess. The usual spark was gone, all the furniture were now just pieces of wood all over the place, all he pictures and decoration that decorated these walls once had been turned to shreds. The toys had been scattered all over the place…or at least, pieces of them. The yetis and elves were trying to spruce up the place with sadness in their eyes.

Suddenly jack's eyes darted towards the giant globe. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw plenty of tiny lights still flickering. Although he knew that they were less in number.

That's when he noticed North, who was sitting on a chair amongst the mess with his hands buried in his face. Tooth and Sandy were standing next to him trying to make him feel better. Jack hated seeing one of his closest friend in so much despair. All the colors from North's face had been drained.

"What happened here?" Jack asked after a long pause.

The three of them looked up to meet his eyes. "They came." North managed to say in a small voice, "The nightmares…..he has returned."


End file.
